The present invention relates to a lacing device for ski boots, and more particularly to novel means for anchoring one of the two members composing the said lacing device to the ski boot.
The modern ski boots are provided with a number of lacing devices each comprising a hooked lever-like lacing member cooperating with a ring-like lacing member. The said members are usually fastened to base plates, which in turn are secured, usually by means of rivets, to the ski boot upper, at both sides of the longitudinal opening defined by the two flaps of the ski boot upper.
According to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,634 (patented Mar. 15, 1977) and 4,020,571 (patented May 3, 1977) both in the name of the same applicant as in the present invention, means have been proposed for easily mounting and disassembling the lacing members on the ski boot upper, by providing on the said upper suitable shaped anchoring projections onto which there may be secured, with a snap fit or with a sliding fit, elements for hingedly supporting and anchoring to said projections the lacing members.
The object of the present invention is to provide novel means for anchoring to the ski boot upper the hooked lever-like lacing member of the lacing device.
According to the present invention, the lever-like lacing member is hingedly mounted on a carrier plate which is provided with an aperture presenting such a contour as to pass snugly oer the enlarged head portion of the anchoring projection obtained on the ski boot flap. More precisely, the enlarged head portion is obtained by providing the anchoring projection with a pair of opposed grooved or recessed portions. Once that the carrier plate has been passed over the mentioned enlarged head portion, a locking bolt is inserted, which engages one of the said grooved or recessed portions of the anchoring projection, practically restricting the area of the aperture of the carrier plate and therefore locking the said carrier plate to the anchoring projection. The locking bolt may be constructed as a small plate hingedly mounted on the carrier plate, or as a slide bolt which is guided in suitable guide slots provided in the carrier plate. According to another embodiment, the locking bolt may be constructed as a U-shaped plate, having two legs or shanks which engage both recessed portions of the enlarged head of the anchoring projection.